


Enemies to Allies

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Alpha!Will [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Pacifica, Alpha!Will, Beta!Gideon, Dipper and Mabel's parents are assholes, Gen, I'm probably overdoing the tags, Omega!Dipper, Omegaverse, Reverse Falls, a/b/o dynamics, bamf Pacifica, beta!Mabel, but this is before Will comes in the picture, mabel is a huge jerk, please protect gideon, same universe as Alpha!Will, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: When Dipper Gleeful first saw Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast, he personally saw them as insignificant commoners.That is, until his sister decided to neglect their shows and pressure Gideon into a relationship.Dipper decides enough is enough and tries to take things into his own hands.





	1. Gideon Pines

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly preparation of the continuation of "Blue and White Roses" where Pacifica and Gideon will appear.
> 
> This is pretty much here to give background and development into the friendship that Dipper has with Pacifica and Gideon. Remember that this is before Will comes into the picture, our little demon friend will probably appear at the very end.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"I can not believe he stood me up! I blame that bimbo of a cousin!" Mabel Gleeful shouted, chucking a throwing knife at one of the pictures. Her brown eyes narrowed at where the knife landed, in the center of Pacifica Southeast's face.

Standing in the doorway, Dipper Gleeful shook his head. "Sister, we have to practice for our show," he said, taking a step in. He did not even flinch when the other twelve year old shot a glare in his direction.

"Not now, brother dearest. I can not focus on such trivial things like a stupid show, it's not like we need the money. Plus mom and dad will probably sell us off if either of us presents omega," Mabel remarked.

Rolling his eyes, Dipper let out a sigh as he stood next to his twin. "It isn't about the money. We agreed to show this hick town some real magic, not that phony stuff in the Mystery Hovel or whatever. Remember?" He asked.

"Well I don't give a flying flip! Until I have Gideon for myself I refuse to continue our pointless performances!" She shouted, bringing a hand up to her headband and pushing the other towards Dipper, causing the boy to fly out of her room.

Groaning when he slammed into the wall, Dipper looked up at the door that just slammed shut. "She needs to focus on important matters, not a silly obsessive crush," he grumled, standing up and walking down the hall.

For two whole weeks he has had to deal with his twin constantly yammer about how perfect Gideon was. Oh how he was simply the cutest, and how much she just loves loves loves him. 

"Gideon this, Gideon that! It's all because of him that she hasn't been attending practices. We had to freaking cancel shows because we haven't rehearsed enough," Dipper ranted as he paced in his room. His eyes flickering to his reflection to make sure his appearance was still impeccable until his focus shifted to his amulet, which had a gem similar to his sister's.

Smirking, the boy pressed a button to bring a servant on the line. "Get me the phone number of a one Gideon Pines and any information you had to retrieve for my sister," he ordered with a smirk.

Gideon Pines had to go, and Dipper Gleeful was going to make sure of that.

*****

"Thank you for walking me down here Pacifica, I honestly don't feel all that safe now," Gideon said, looking and eyeing the warehouse with suspicion. When he got that phone call from a supposed supernatural magazine asking for an interview at this location, he felt it was probably a trap set up by Mabel.

Shuddering at the thought of the older girl, Gideon smiled at his cousin. He was truly glad she agreed to come with him instead of hanging out at the cemetery with Robbie and his friends.

"No prob Gid," Pacifica said with a bright smile as she tightened her ponytail. "You know I always have your back! I just feel guilty for encouraging you to hang out with that girl, she's really cuckoo-bananas."

Nodding in agreement, the nine year old turned towards his older cousin and smiled when they were outside the door. "If I scream for help or do not come out in an hour then please help me," he said.

Giving her thumbs up, Pacifica stood by the door and watched as Gideon went inside after taking a breath and adjusting his hat.

As soon as he stepped inside, the boy jumped when the door slammed shut. All around the warehouse was many different shelves and boxes, each featuring some sort of ridiculous merchandise based around the twins' magic show.

His attention was brought to a lone computer chair that swiveled around. Gideon was not sure if he should feel relief or fear at the sight of Dipper Gleeful.

"Gideon Pines, it's lovely to actually meet you without my sister constantly harassing you," the older boy greeted, his attention focused on a book in his lap. He turned a page before glancing up briefly. "I am assuming you are familiar with the happenings of this town, being that you've lived here all your life," he continued in a bored tone.

"Listen, if this is about me standing your sister up, I honestly didn't mean to offend her. It's just that," Gideon began, gulping nerously. "I'm not interested in dating her," he squeaked out, bringing his hands up in preparation of a defense.

Chuckling, Dipper shook his head as he turned a page. "Oh no, I don't care that you stood my sister up. In fact, I was happy at first," he admitted with a smile. "Here I thought she would realize we don't have the luxury of actual dating and to instead focus on our shows," slamming his book shut, Dipper looked up and shot a glare at the boy.

"No, instead she refuses to continue our shows unless she has you all to herself. I know you don't want that, and I find you to be a distraction," Dipper snapped, standing up and bringing a hand up. "So I have a solution that should satisfy us both!"

Flinching, Gideon jumped back when many different objects started to glow and throw themselves at him. "I thought- I thought your shows were fake!" He shouted.

"Please, do you honestly think I would stoop to the level of a common street magician? You underestimate me," Dipper said coldly. He then used the magic to immobilize Gideon before pulling out a throwing knife he swiped from his sister. "I'm afraid this will be farewell," Dipper said, using the magic to levitate the knife and pointing it at Gideon. "Any last words?"

"Pacifica!" Gideon screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling to try and hopefully break free of whatever magic was being used on him.

Slamming the door open, Pacifica did not even stop to look at the situation before running and tackling Dipper. "You leave my cousin alone!" She shouted, punching the boy in the face.

"His amulet!" Gideon shouted as he fell from the ground, released from the magic. He had noticed how the piece of jewelry glowed when Dipper used the levitation magic.

Nodding, Pacifica grabbed the amulet and ripped it off before chucking the stone right at the wall as hard as she could. She smiled in satisfaction when the gem shattered and turned to dust.

"My conduit!" Dipper shouted, struggling to get the girl off of him. "You wretched little-!"

Glaring at the boy, Pacifica snorted before delivering another punch and spitting in his face. "Never approach my cousin ever again," she stated, getting up and heading over to Gideon. "You ok?" She asked.

Nodding, Gideon accepted the offered hand and allowed for Pacifica to help him out of the warehouse.

"Thank you," Gideon said, coughing as he groaned with pain.

"As I said before, I would do anything for you."

*****

"I can not believe you would do something so stupid! First you try to kill my Gideon, and then you go and get your amulet destroyed!? You stupid little-!" Mabel screamed, holding a hand on her headband as she slammed Dipper against the wall.

Hissing with pain when he was finally released, Dipper sat up. "This wouldn't have happened if you did not get some crazy obsession with a lower class boy and neglected our show," he grumbled.

"Well now we won't have a show because someone had to go and get his amulet destroyed!" Mabel snapped, bringing out a throwing knife and taking aim before stopping. "No matter, I was bored of our shows anyway. Plus I know mother and father will make us stop when they come to town at the end of summer, so we might as well announce our retirement soon."

Narrowing his eyes at the mention of their parents, Dipper held his tongue before slowly standing up. "If you're done with me, I will be retiring. Good night, sister," he said.

"You're still in deep waters, brother dearest. Don't worry, I'll be sure to get revenge on the girl for you," Mabel said with a grin.

Shaking his head, Dipper simply left and headed to his room. He then pulled out one of Ford's journals and began reading through it. "Perhaps I can find a stronger conduit, one that doesn't break so easily," he said, his brown eyes flashing lue very briefly before they returned to their dark color. However, they seemed to have some flecks of blue in them now.


	2. Pacifica Southeast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Oacifica's 13th birthday comes her announcement party, where her family will announce to the town which alignment she is.
> 
> Of course the Gleeful twins had to attend, namely in hopes of finding any sort of weakness.

"Well, look at what we have here. Blondie just turned thirteen and her family thinks they can have an announcement party? What a wannabe," Mabel scoffed, rolling her eyes after setting a flyer on the table. 

Eyeing the flyer, Dipper shook his head before going back to his book. "Why not go? We can learn a little more about our enemy, especially since we can't do our shows now. Might as well fill the void," he said.

"And whose fault is that? Maybe if you hadn't gone and tried to kill my sweet peach then this wouldn't have happened!" Mabel snapped, bringing a hand up to her headband before stopping and letting out a sigh. "You know what? Fine, we'll go to that party and assess our enemy."

"Who said anything about me going!? I hate parties," Dipper whined, slamming the book shut before realizing his error. Shaking his head, the boy put his stoic face back on. "I don't care about petty things like revenge. That conduit was too weak anyway, it was time I get a replacement anyway."

Rolling her eyes, Mabel sat in her chair and grabbed the tea from the shaking servant. "You were the one who suggested going, so of course you are coming with me. Besides, you should get used to parties because mother and father will probably drag us to many of them, especially if we're omegas."

When the girl took a sip, she visible cringed before turning and throwing the cup at he servant. "I asked for two lumps of sugar! What made you think I wanted six!?" She screamed.

"I'm- I'm sorry mistress, it won't... It won't happen again," the servant stuttered, dropping down to her knees as she looked up. Her once pristine face was covered in blood from the cup.

Bringing a hand up to her headband, Mabel used its magical properties to slam the servant against the wall. "This was the third time you have done this!" She snapped, continuing to slam the poor woman against the wall until she fell unconscious from the pain.

Keeping his focus on his book, Dipper ignored all the grunts of pain the servant let out. He held back a flinch at the sound of the body falling to the ground, instead he turned a page in hopes of keeping his mind off of what his sister was doing. Surely she would send the servant to Stan and Ford for some, retraining.

Closing his book, Dipper stood up. "I will find something to wear to this party," he said, knowing there was no getting out of it.

"Remember, when mother and father come we will probably lose our freedom. Just pray they won't ship us off to one of those omega prep schools, I pity those brainwashed people," Mabel said, though there was no form of pity in her overly cheerful voice.

Shaking his head, Dipper climbed the stairs and went towards his chambers. "That will never happen," he grumbled.

*****

"It is with great pleasure that I present my daughter, Pacifica Southeast, as an alpha," Preston Southeast announced, his daughter standing to his left with her cousin Gideon. The father looked down on his daughter with great pride in his eyes before looking up to his brother-in-law.

As soon as the guests started clapping, Pacifica ran and stood in a chair with a bright grin. "Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" She chanted, pumping her fist before pointing to the DJ; a teenager by the name of Tambry. "Lets get this party started!" The now thirteen year old cheered before jumping down and grabbing Gideon's hands.

Laughing, Gideon allowed for his cousin to drag him to the dance floor. He will admit he felt really nervous when he saw the Gleeful twins in the crowd, but then he felt a little confident that they wouldn't try anything right now. Especially with a majority of the townspeople here for the party. No way would they soil their image for something as petty as revenge.

It was when Mabel started to approach that the boy flinched and hid behind Pacifica.

"So you're an alpha? Congratulations, though I figured someone like you would have been a beta at best. Kind of sad your parents can't sell you off, not like anyone would want you as a mate," Mabel sneered, flipping her hair before focusing her attention on Gideon. "How lovely to see you again, I was very disappointed that you could not make it to our date. Also I must apologize for my brother, what he tried to do was really horrible."

Stepping so Gideon was just out of view, Pacifica narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but Gideon is not interested in dating you. Besides, as soon as you turn thirteen you won't be allowed to pursue anyone who doesn't have an alignment yet, so back off cougar," Pacifica snarled, her blue eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Oh you little-!" Mabel shouted, bringing a hand up to her headband before her arm was grabbed. When she turned, the twelve year old glared at her twin. "Let go of me," she snapped.

"Sister, you are causing a scene," Dipper said, releasing his sister's arm before turning towards Pacifica and Gideon; the boy still hiding behind his cousin. He opened his mouth, ready to say something before shaking his head and turning to his sister. "I'm bored of this party, lets just go home."

Rolling her eyes, Mabel lowered her hand before glaring at Pacifica. "Fine, we will go after I freshen up," she said, turning and going up the stairs.

Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance, Dipper glanced at Pacifica who was still looking at him with suspicion. Though he took note at how Gideon was peeking out from behind her.

"You destroyed my conduit, so it's not like I have the capability to harm you two," the twelve year old said until he noticed Pacifica's eyes on his cheek. The boy instinctively placed a hand on it and pulled out a mirror. "Shit, I thought I had this covered up," he grumbled.

"Did I cause that?" Pacifica asked, her voice surprisingly neutral.

"No, the one you caused is on my other cheek and it's healed enough that light makeup can hide it. Though thanks for giving me a real hassle," Dipper stated before tapping his foot and looking in the direction of the stairs. "I swear if she does not hurry up I will," he grumbled, the rest barely even spoken aloud.

Giving a look of concern and slight curiosity, Pacifica shook her head. "Listen, I'm sorry for punching you and stuff. It's just, you were threatening my cousin's life and that's something I won't stand for. However, I will put it all behind us and we can start over as friends," the blonde offered, holding out a hand with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow as he looked at the offered hand, Dipper considered taking it. "I probably should have thought things through before attacking your cousin, for that I apologize. However, we will not be friends," he stated before taking the offered hand. "Acquaintances would be more accurate."

Grinning brightly, Pacifica pulled her hand back. "Well, when can we hang out? Tomorrow? How about this weekend? Or maybe even next week? Maybe you can spend the ni-?" She rambled, stopping when Gideon elbowed her.

"Pacifica, are you sure this is a good idea? What if he's tricking us?" The boy whispered harshly. He glanced towards the stairs with worry, almost expecting for Mabel to come down and possibly hurt everyone.

"Listen Gideon, I have a feeling he needs some real genuine friends. He said that bruise isn't from me, and you know of Mabel's more violent tendancies. Dipper needs some real support," she whispered.

Nodding, Gideon turned and offered a hand. "It.. It will be a while before I can forgive you, but I'll offer the same branch as my cousin," he offered.

Taking the hand, Dipper gave a curt nod before retracting it quickly when he noticed his sister making her way towards the stairs. He then gave a polite smile. "Congratulations on presenting alpha, but it's time for us to go," the male twin said just before his sister came to join him.

"I'm sick of this place anyway. Plus I have to make sure our servant won't mess up my tea again," Mabel remarked, looking around the shack with distaste. "Enjoy your party in this little hovel, cause ours will be even more spectaculor. Also you won't be invited, unless Gideon agrees to be my date," she sneered.

Stepping in front of her cousin, Pacifica growled defensively until the twins were gone. Though she did notice how Dipper just barely flinched when his sister gripped his arm. Turning towards her cousin, Pacifica gave a soft smile. "Well, we should get back to partying."

Nodding in agreement, Gideon smiled as his cousin dragged him to the dance floor once again.

*****

The morning after the party, Dipper and Mabel found themselves sitting tall in their chairs as they stared at a computer screen. They both held a look of perfect composure, though there was an air of nervousness.

"Ready?" Mabel asked, looking towards her brother just briefly. When the boy nooded, Mabel turned and watched as the screen lit up to show a man and a woman who each had some feature that matched with the twins.

"Hello Mother, Father," Dipper and Mabel both greeted.

"Hello Mason and Mabel. We decided to call you to say that we will be coming over within the week with your test results," their father said in a bland and monotonous tone. The twins always saw him as overly serious and a man who did not even know the definition of fun. They sometimes even wondered if the alpha was even capable of feeling any emotions.

"I am happy to see you have finally got rid of that ridiculous necklace, Mason. That tacky little thing does not suit either of you," their mother commented, her voice a little shrill. Unlike their father, the twins knew their mother did feel emotions, just never positive things like love or genuine joy. It was more common for the omega woman to be more meek, but when it came to her children's appearances they sometimes wondered if she was secretly an alpha.

Their mother's comment made Mabel instinctively bring her hand up to her headband, a bad move with the glare Mrs. Gleeful gave.

"That reminds me. Mabel, I expect you to get rid of that hideous headband by the time we arrive, is that clear?" Their mother ordered.

"Yes mother," Mabel said, bringing her hand down to her lap with the other.

Nodding in agreement with his wife, Mr. Gleeful looked between his children with calculated eyes. "I expect you to have not pay any attention to what my uncles spew out, especially if one of you is an omega. Remember what we have taught you before sending you to that hick town for the summer."

"Yes father," the twins said before the feed was cut out.

Clenching her fists, Mabel stood up and tossed the table aside. "I can not believe those two want me to give up my powers!" She shrieked.

Rolling his eyes, Dipper stood up. "It's for the best, sister. If you are the omega then we can't have you able to overpower your future mate," he remarked with pure sarcasm.

"How do you know one of us is an omega?" Mabel asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"It's in our parents' nature to look at the results first. They know one of us is an omega, while the other is either a beta or an alpha. They just can't tell us until it's closer to our birthday," he explained.

Shaking her head, Mabel removed her headband and glared at it. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to submit to their whims and the whims of my alpha, if I'm the omega," she said before turning towards a servant that just entered. "Bring me Ford, I have something I need to give back to him."

Turning, Dipper began to make his way to his study. He then stopped when he was about to pass a mirror. Looking at his reflection, the boy shook his head. "I doubt Mabel is the omega," he said with a sigh, turning and resuming his walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing Pacifica and Mabel's banter in here, even though it isn't really all that long.
> 
> Also you get to kind of meet Dipper and Mabel's parents, who will be appearing in person next chapter along with Stan and Ford.
> 
> In any case, please comment and kudo if you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Sins of a Family, Virtues of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of the Gleeful Twins' announcement party, there appears to be some major paranormal activity going on.  
> Left with no other choice, Dipper enlists in the help of Pacifica and Gideon to take care of the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some actual warnings for this chapter, the main one being Dipper and Mabel's dad.  
> If you want to know his attitude, just imagine your typical alpha supremacist amplified by x100 fused with the Bill Cipher from "Submit to Me" along with Bill's mom from that same fic, and you will get the general idea.
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable, then skip to the part where Dipper goes to the Mystery Shack. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"Remember, everythng must be perfect for when my nephew and his wife arrives," Stanley barked out, narrowing his eyes at some of the servants. He then turned towards Dipper and Mabel before crouching down to be eye level with the two almost thirteen year olds. "No matter what your parents say, if either of you is an omega then you better not bow down to the whims of a weak alpha. Understand?"

"But aren't omegas supposed to be the weaker dynamic? It's in their nature to submit," Mabel said, her eyebrow raised with skepticism. 

Rolling his eyes, Stan straightened up. "Let me tell you something about one of my ex's, Carla," The elder began, shaking his head when the twins began to give a look of disinterest. "Listen, this is a good story that changed my views on society. Carla was an omega, but she was a real spitfire and never submitted to even the strongest of alpha commands. Trust me, I've tried. Bottom line is that being an omega does not mean you have to submit constantly. I expect the both of you will be able to resist any sort of commands, know why? Because you are strong."

"Please, this Carla just sounds like a defect. That, or you just aren't as strong as you believe," Mabel said, she then turned to see Ford walk out of a hidden passage. 

The eldest looked very disheveled, wearing a lab coat that was once pristine and his hair an absolute mess. Like his coat, his face was covered in many different stains, his glasses cracked and askew.

"Good evening, did I miss anything important?" Ford asked, not even noticing that sunlight was streaming through the windows.

"It's actually morning, and the kids' parents will be here any moment. So go get cleaned," Stan ordered.

Waving a hand, Ford let out another yawn. "Ok, I'll join you later. First I need to examine this weird energy the manor is emitting," he said, turning and going up the stairs to his own chambers.

"I swear if he brings any monsters to your parents I will strangle him, family be damned," Stan whispered, straightening up again when a servant came and announced the arrival of Dipper and Mabel's parents. "It's show time."

*****

As Dipper sipped from his tea, he kept his face neutral as he eyed the two large envelopes on the table in front of his sister and himself. He knew contained in them were the results of the physical examination he and his sister went through three days before they left for Gravity Falls.

He took note of how the envelopes were already opened, so his parents already knew what he and Mabel were. When he glanced up at his parents, he could see his mother hold a look of disappointment as she looked at his sister. When the woman looked at him with her cold brown eyes,he noted how they softened at him with a sense of pride.

"Well? Are you going to look at them or do we have to read you the results?" Their father asked bluntly. Dipper noted on how the man did not even touch his tea.

Shaking her head, Mabel grabbed her envelope and pulled the documents out. Dipper could tell she was not looking forward to this day, as it would mean she would have to give up on courting Gideon until he reached of age. Something that should help relieve the little boy's nerves.

Dipper watched as Mabel narrowed her eyes before slamming the papers on the table. 

"There must have been a mistake! Why am I a beta of all things!?" The girl snapped, growling at the papers before flinching when their father let out a growl of warning. 

The boy also noticed that their mother began to shake before placing a hand on the alpha's arm. The woman began to coo softly, removing her hand and resuming a more serious appearance once the alpha was calmed.

Glancing down, Dipper realized his hand was trembling. Quickly-- but gracefully-- setting the cup down, the boy looked up and set his hands carefully on his lap.

"Mason, aren't you going to look at your results?" Their mother asked.

Shaking his head, Dipper pushed the envelope away from him. "I have already made a reasonable deduction based on your attitudes and my responses. Hearing an alpha growl has confirmed my suspicions. I'm an omega," he stated bluntly.

"Which means you should quit pretending to be smart like an alpha. Whatever your uncles have been filling your head with, it's all rubbish that does not apply to our society. Omegas will never be equals, ever. Understand?" Their father lectured before snapping at the servants. 

"Yes father," Dipper said, holding the irritation back. He knew if he made one wrong move in his parents' eyes then they would not hesitate to ship him off. He would just have to play nice, no matter how painful it would be.

Not even paying attention to his son anymore, Mr. Gleeful put his attention on the servants. "I want you to update my son's wardrobe. No omega is to wear, whatever that is," he ordered, motioning to Dipper's button up and slacks. "We also need two ballgowns for their announcement party on their birthday," he continued.

Turning his gaze towards the window, Dipper began to tune their father out. He knew the longer their parents stayed, the more likely he would lose all freedom especially if they discovered how powerful he was capable of becoming.

He just wished for something to happen that will get rid of his parents.

*****

"Mother may consider it tacky, but a clear quartz may be my best bet," Dipper mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall with a book in his hand. He brought a hand up to the collar of his dress, pulling lightly at it out of pure annoyance.

After the order his father gave, Dipper was annoyed to find all of his clothes had been replaced with many different dresses. Even his performance suit and cape were removed, perhaps permanently if his parents had anything to do with it.

When he arrived at one of the doors, Dipper stopped and began to listen in on the conversation his father was having with his uncles.

"You two are being a terrible influence on my son. First he has an attitude where he thinks he's an equal to someone like me, in fact I am pissed that he isn't here right ow! I called for him, he should have dropped what he was doing and come!" His father snarled.

Dipper could imagine Stan was rolling his eyes as he gave a response in the boy's defence. "Listen, the kid came into my care before we knew what his alignment was. Even after knowing, I still see him as an equal because he's proven himself. Being an omega never has, nor will it ever change that."

"Enough of this nonsense! We have the announcement party tonight where possible suitors come to examine our children! If Dipper does not change then I will have no other choice but to send him to the academy!" His father shouted, Dipper could only assume the alpha slammed his hand against the table from the loud bang.

The young omega blinked when the entire manor rumbled suddenly. He suddenly found himself crashing through the door, looking up to find all of the objects floating around rappidly. 

"What is this nonsense!?" His father shouted, glaring at Ford who seemed to be holding some sort of scanner.

The eldest suddenly laughed loudly, tossing the scanner aside. "A ghost! Level Ten of all things! We're going to die," Ford shouted, falling back from his laughter.

Not even thinking of the consequences, Dipper rushed towards his uncle and helped the elder up. "Will you need any help with this? I've finally found a stronger conduit," he whispered.

"Oh yes! You would be great help against this ghost! Go get your conduit and we can destroy it in a jiffy," Ford shouted, getting up with the young teen's help.

Narrowing his eyes, Mr. Gleeful stepped forward and yanked Dipper back. He then watched as the objects all dropped down. He then shot a glare at Ford. "No, this is not the kind of work an omega should be doing. You will not drag my son into this," he snarled.

Opening his mouth to protest, Dipper stopped when the glare was directed to him. Looking down, the young teen noticed a newspaper on the ground that held Pacifica and Gideon on the front page defending some townsfolk from a Gremloblin. 

'Perhaps they can help,' he thought.

*****

Bouncing up and down with excitement from Bud's large chair, Pacifica was literally grinning brightly as she held the remote out of Gideon's reach. "I can't believe Dipper is finally thirteen! No more Mabel harassing you, a large fancy party, and he will begin courting soon! It's like an actual fairy tale!" The young alpha chattered.

"I am happy about the Mabel part, but can this wait? I have a Ghost Harassers marathon with my name on it, and this is getting in the way!" The boy whined,trying to grab the remote. "Besides, he tried to kill me!"

"It's all water under the bridge now, I think you need to learn forgiveness," Pacifica teased, poking her cousin in the stomach just as there was a knock on the door.

Rolling his eyes, Gideon got out of the chair and headed towards the door. "Listen, I'm still not completely ready to forgive him. It may be a while, so right now if he was at the door, I would slam it in his face," he said, turning and opening the door to find Dipper standing there wearing a dark blue dress.

"I need your help," the teen stated simply.

"And I'm still not ready to forgive you completely," Gideon stated bluntly, slamming the door in Dipper'sface. "See what I mean?" He asked only to be interrupted by more knocking on the door. Opening the door, Gideon sighed. "What? And why are you in a dress?"

"Look, I normally wouldn't be doing something like this, but I need your help. There is a ghost haunting our home and my father doesn't want me going after it," the teen grumbled.

Stepping over, Pacifica blinked at the dress before catching whiff of Dipper's scent. Going wide eyed, the alpha dragged Dipper inside and shut the door. "Why don't you have a bodyguard of some sort? Do you want to be claimed by force!?" The girl lectured.

"Pacifica, what are you talking about? Forceful claiming is illegal, plus an alpha can't be claimeed. You are an alpha, right?" Gideon asked, turning his attention towards Dipper.

The brunette simply shook his head before turning towards Pacifica. "How could you have known? My pheromones shouldn't have activated until a few days after my birthday," he asked.

"It's not always the case. Actually, my pheromones activated two days earlier and I was able to gain a keen sense of smell right on my birthday. From your scent, your pheromones have been active for almost five days now, and it's really strong for some reason. I'm surprised you don't have alphas trying to break into your home," she explained.

Nodding at the information given, Dipper turned towards Gideon. "What? Are you going to make fun of me now? The only one who is going to keep Mabel away from you when you turn thirteen?" He snapped.

"No, I actually feel bad for you," Gideon admitted, turning towards the television screen where he could see a very stoic looking man talking to some reporters. He could see the man was labeled "Mr. Gleeful" and could only deduce that the man was Dipper's father. With a man like that, Gideon wondered what kind of childhood he could have given the twins.

"I don't need your pity. What I need is your help. So will you or will you not?" Dipper asked. 

"We got your back, we are friends after all," Pacifica said, her smile bright as she held a hand out.

Shaking his head, Dipper took the offered hand. "Still not friends. Also do you have any quartz crystals and a silver mirror?" He asked before looking around. "Never mind, I doubt you can afford either of those things."

Rolling his eyes, Gideon ran upstairs real quick before coming back down. "You're lucky I have a rock collection. Why do you need quartz?" He asked, opening the box to show a few pieces of labeled stones.

Looking at each of the crystals with a calculating eye, Dipper grabbed a piece of clear quartz and holding it up close. "Because you might need my help, and I need a conduit," he explained, pulling a small rag from his pocket and rubbing it on the crystal. "Such a crude method of purifying," he grumbled, opening his hand and closing his eyes.

Going wide eyed with amazement when the crystal began to glow softly, Gideon and Pacifica looked up at the omega with curiosity.

Nodding with satisfaction, Dipper went and slipped the crystal into his boot. "Let's get going," he stated,turning and motioning for the two to follow.

*****

"Where have you been young man!? Do you realize what could have happened to you!?" Mr. Gleeful shouted as soon as Dipper walked in with Pacifica and Gideon. The alpha turned and narrowed his eyes at the two who were with his son. "And where did you get those from? I forbid common folk from being on this property."

Sucking up his pride, Dipper grabbed his skirt and did a small curtsy as he was taught by his mother. "My apologies father. Stanford has mentioned needing help with our problem, and because I am a weak little omega who can't do anything but smile and look pretty in the eyes of society, I went and found the most qualified people for the job," Dipper began, a very small hint of sarcasm and bitterness in his voice.

"Gideon Pines, who is only nine, has been very successful in rounding up all of the smaller pests that run amuck. However, he is known for his intelligence and is able to outsmart the larger ones," The omega continued, nodding at Gideon before turning towards Pacifica.

"Pacifica Southeast, Gideon's cousin, is an alpha who usually leads the missions," he began before stopping when his father raised a hand.

"Very well, I will allow these... commoners, to help Stanford. As for you, you are to stay out of their way, understand?" Mr. Gleeful ordered, giving a sharp glare.

"Yes father," Dipper stated before turning towards Pacifica and Gideon. "I will show you the way."

As the trio walked down the halls, Gideon and Pacifica were more focused on Dipper as opposed to the luxurious scenery of the manor. They then examined the room they were brought to, seeing a large painting with a lumberjack, many different mounted animal heads, a fireplace, books, and a pool table.

"This is the room Ford was able to pinpoint as the source of the paranormal energy," Dipper explained, pulling the quartz from his boot and looking around the room.

Taking note of a mirror that wasn't sitting on the pool table before, Gideon shuddered as it felt like there were eyes watching all of them. Grabbing the mirror, the boy took note that it was silver.

Turning towards the boy, Dipper nodded at the mirror. "I see Ford has our backs, now we just need to lure it out," the teen mumbled, pacing the room whilst looking over the crystal.

"Hey Dipper, why doesn't your father want you to help us? I get that some alphas see omegas as inferior, but I thought that was the minority of the population," Pacifica asked, turning and looking at the painting with curiosity. She felt that the man depicted did not fit for some reason, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Well that opinion is very common for the uerclass, and it's really dumb. I'm no longer allowed to make my own choices, and if I say or do the wrong thing then I'll be shipped off to one of those academies that brainwashes omegas and turns them into pretty little dolls for their alphas to show off. That's our society, and it's currently my world," the teen vented, turning and glaring at the two. "I get it, you probably saw all the interviews showcasing how glamorous this whole thing is, probably think I'm some sort of real life fairy tale prince. Well guess what? Sometimes I wish I lived a different life!"

Looking away from the painting towards the omega in the room, Pacifica was surprised to see actual tears coming out of the younger teen's eyes. She knew it was more than instinct that was telling her to go and comfort the omega, as she walked over and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't think my question would have been the last straw," Pacifica said, patting Dipper on the back.

Stepping closer, Gideon joined in on the hug. "How about we all hang out after we finish hunting this ghost?" He offered, giving Dipper a soft smile. "Maybe show you what our world is like?" He offered.

"It would be nice, but father would never allow it," Dipper laughed out, wiping the tears before looking up to see the man in the painting was gone. His face then morphed into a more serious one as he held the crystal out. "Speaking of which. I will distract the ghost, you two jump him with the mirror," he whispered towards the two.

Nodding, Pacifica and Gideon backed into a hiding spot away from Dipper. They both almost jumped and screamed when the fireplace suddenly lit up, a flaming skeleton crawling out.

Soon the skeleton morphed into a man with a beard that flared in bright blue, he lifted a hand up to the axe in his head as he narrowed his eyes at Dipper. "Gleeful, you alpha elites will pay for what you have done!" The ghost roared out, pulling the axe out and preparing to slam it down on the teen.

Bringing his hands up, Dipper focused his energy on the quartz and created a barrier around himself to block the blows of the axe. He then nodded as he eyed Pacifica and Gideon making their way around the room until they were both behind the ghost. As that was happening, the ghost continued to slam the axe against the barrier, steadily cracking it the more he hacked away at it.

"Now!" Dipper shouted just as the barrier broke. He smirked when the two cousins immediately leapt into action with the mirror, using it to trap the ghost inside.

"We did it!" Pacifica shouted, laughing with Gideon as the trio looked in the mirror to see the ghost pounding against the surface.

Looking in his hands, Dipper pursed his lips when he noticed the quartz was only dust. "Hey, sorry about your crystal," the teen said, showing the dust towards Gideon, though he blinked when the child simply laughed it off.

"Quartz is actually very common and cheap. I can easily get a replacement," Gideon stated, shaking his head. "However, what you can do with a small piece is amazing. I honestly thought that amulet was the source of your powers," he admitted.

Chuckling, Dipper shook his head as he wiped off the dust. "No, mine was a simple conduit-- something to help me focus my magic-- the jewel in my sister's headband though? That's the source of her powers, but she was forced to give it up by mother," he explained, turning and leading the two out of the room before flinching when he saw a very guilty looking Ford with Mr. Gleeful.

"Mason, care to explain why Stanford was not in the drawing room to handle our pest situation?" Mr. Gleeful asked, daring the omega boy to give an excuse. When he was met with silence, the alpha shook his head out of pure disappointment. "You disobeyed a direct order from me, your legal alpha until you get married. From my time here, I find that you are far too free-thinking for an omega, so I have decided to send you to the best school in the world for wayward omegas such as yourself. Your departure date is in one week," he stated bluntly.

Clenching his fists, Dipper narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. All this time he has been playing nice, doing whatever his father ordered just to keep the man off of his back only to have this done to him? "No," he finally stated bluntly.

"Excuse me? This is a direct order from me! You will go to that school and learn how to be a proper omega. You may think you're clever, saying the right things at the right time. However, your tone of voice is what gives you away," the alpha lectured, stepping closer and letting out a growl. "Be a good omega, and listen to me!"

Shaking his head, Dipper turned and grabbed the mirror from Pacifica. He honestly forgot what it felt like to feel the surge of magic running through his veins, and he would probably blame it on the residue, but at the moment he did not care.

"And I said no, you will not control my life anymore. If anything, you and mother can die for all I care!" He snapped, smashing the mirror on the ground. He then watched as the ghost flew out, laughing maniacally as he flew around the manor.

Raising a hand, Mr. Gleeful brought it across Dipper's face in a loud slap. He then glared at the red handprint that was beginning to show. "As soon as this ordeal is over, I am having the servants pack your bag. You have had far too much freedom here, it's time you learn the truth of reality," the elder alpha stated, turning and leaving the room with Ford.

Bringing a hand up to his face, Dipper was completely shocked at all that went on in those few moments. Falling to his knees, the teen's body began to shake. "I can't believe I actually," he began, stopping before letting out a laugh as he wiped the tears from his face.

Walking over with concern, Pacifica and Gideon both winced at the large red mark that was on Dipper's face from the slap. 

"Hey, are you going to be ok?" Pacifica asked.

"Probably not. Looks like father is dead set on brainwashing me, and I guess this is my last night of total freedom," the omega chuckled, finally standing up. "Hey, think I could come over to your place tonight?" He asked.

"That would be nice, but I think we should get rid of this ghost first," Gideon said.

Letting out a sigh, Dipper nodded with reluctant agreement. "Fine, but only because Stan and Ford do not deserve what that ghost wants to dish out," he said, bringing a hand up to his chin. "How else can we get rid of a ghost?" He asked.

Going wide eyed, Pacifica grinned. "I know how! So I actually went with the teenagers to the abandoned convenience store earlier this summer, and we were attacked by teenager-hating ghosts! So I used the loophole in that I was not a teen yet and asked them what it would take to get them to move on," she yammered, going into excessive detail onto how she was able to get the ghosts to move on.

"That could work, but what could this ghost want?" Dipper asked, tilting his head back and forth before snapping at an idea. "I got it! Historically my family has hosted large and extravagant parties, however the common folk were always barred entrance," he explained, flushing slightly as he looked off to the side. "Apologies, I'm actually a huge history nerd," he admitted.

"That's a great thing! Maybe if you let the common folk in, then the ghost will be satisfied!" Gideon exclaimed. "We have to go now!"

Nodding, Dipper turned and opened a secret passage. "Here, this is the quickest way to reach the ballroom," he explained, going through the passage. 

"Why are you agreeing to this all of the sudden? I mean, wouldn't you be like your family and dislike our kind?" Pacifica asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm already in huge trouble with father, might as well go all the way. Also, I kind of like your company, but this doesn't make us friends," Dipper admitted, though he was really quick to correct any thoughts of friendship.

"What about allies?" Pacifica offered.

Blinking, Dipper contemplated the word before nodding. "I like the sound of that," he agreed before stopping just at the entrance to the ballroom. He could see everything was chaotic, people were turned into trees and all the taxidermy have come to life. The entire room looked like a forest.

Looking back to his allies, Dipper smiled the the nod of encouragement they gave. He then turned back and put on his stoic face, stepping out of the secret passage and making his way towards the lever that would open the gates. He then turned his attention towards the ghost as he set a hand on the lever. "Hey! Let me tell you something about my family!" He shouted.

Once the ghost's attention was on him, Dipper ignored his father who just opened the entrance to the bunker. He knew if he even looked in the direction of the older alpha then Dipper would lose whatever courage he had. He could even feel himself wanting to submit.

"A majority of the alphas in my family are elitist scum who treat omegas like garbage, it's a fact. However, I know of one alpha in my family who sees us omegas as equals and he has my respect," Dipper stated, turning his gaze towards his Grunkle Stan who was hiding. At the nod of encouragement from the elder, Dipper locked eyes with the ghost. 

"Now, do you want me to let the common folk in? Because I will do just that!" He shouted, gripping the lever tightly. He then flinched when he heard his father growl, but he ignored the alpha as he pulled the lever to open the gates.

At the sight of the gates opening, the ghost gave a serene smile as he floated over to Dipper. "It's nice to know I am not the only omega who disobeys an alpha. I hope things go well for you, young Gleeful," he said as he faded away.

Watching as everything turned back to normal and the common townsfolk began to flood into the manor, Dipper shook his head as Stan walked over.

"You did the right thing kid," the elder stated, watching with amusement at how Nr. Gleeful was literally fuming. "I'll distract your father while you make your escape," he whispered.

Nodding, the omega quickly made his way over to where his allies were located. "Listen, Stan is going to distract my parents. We should go before we get caught," he whispered.

Nodding, Gideon and Pacifica left the manor with Dipper. However, the trio failed to notice a shining blue light that appeared to be watching them.

*****

As Dipper stood at the balcony, he looked back towards his bedroom where his bags were currently packed. The teen looked back and gave a wistful sigh as he gazed at the night sky.

Spending the night with Gideon and Pacifica was easily the happiest the boy has ever been, maybe even better than when he first learned he could use real magic. However, all good things must come to an end, especially if his father has anything to do with it.

Closing his eyes, Dipper knew there was no stopping what was going to happen. His father was dead set on sending him to this academy, and when the man wants something then he gets it.

"I just- I wish it didn't have to be this way," the boy admitted, looking down. He was shocked to find a single white rose sitting right on the railing, a small note attached to it.

Taking the flower and reading the note, Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Let this symbolize a wondrous new beginning for you, my sweet little constellation?" He read aloud in a questioning manner. He was honestly confused on many things, like how did this flower appear out of nowhere? Who gave it to him? 

Shaking his head, Dipper set the flower down on his nightstand before sitting on his bed. "It will be a new beginning, a new beginning to a terrible life," he finally stated, laying down and closing his eyes.

The young omega soon fell into a restless sleep, completely unaware of a soft blue light floating into his room.

***

When Dipper awoke,he was shocked to find a complete stranger rifling through his bags. This strange person looked no older than sixteen and was dressed in a simple blue button up with a black vest, a black bowtie settled neatly. The oddest thing about the teen-- in Dipper's opinion-- was not the eyepatch, nor the way his one eye almost glowed unnaturally, but the bright blue hair that was neatly combed.

Looking up, the older teen gave a bow. "Good morn-.. Good morning master, your father orderd.... I was ordered to unpack your bags for you," the young man stuttered.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Dipper wondered what could have possibly changed his father's mind. He could already deduce that this stranger was probably a new hire, as he knew a couple servants had quit fairly recently and they were short of a few necessary hands. 

What surprised the young teen was this stranger's scent. Normally a beta or an omega would work as a servant, but this teen's scent was very faint and barely noticeable, but it was still there. Alpha.

"Tell me, why has my father changed his mind?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, well, um. I am not supposed to- I mean I was told not to give any details, but," the alpha stuttered before taking a calming breath. "A stronger alpha paid for your dowry, but gave the condition that you were o stay as you are," he finally explained.

Shaking his head, Dipper stood up. "And why should I believe you? For all I know, you could just be a petty thief posing as a servant," he stated.

Blinking, the servant shook his head before giving a soft smile. "I would never do something like that, especially to a fellow magic user," he admitted softly, bringing a finger up and allowing for a small yellow flame to appear. "My name is William, but you can call me Will."

Staring at the flame, Dipper was completely mesmerized at the sight. He could not see any form of conduit, and he could feel raw power washing over the servant. Shaking his head, the young teen turned and waved a hand. "Very well, William. You may carry on," he stated as he grabbed the clothes that he had laid out for the day's travels.

Once he was changed, dressed in a black sundress with baby blue accents, the teen spared a glance at the servant. "Once you're finished, I want you to take me to some stores."

"I have to get some things for my allies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just feels really long, especially since I took so long to get it out.  
> Also we finally get Will, I may do one that showcases exactly what went on between Will and Mr. Gleeful with Dipper's dowry.
> 
> In any case, I really hope you enjoyed this! Now to go write the next part of "Blue and White Roses"

**Author's Note:**

> I personally am not sure on how I feel about Mabel's character in here. Then again I've never been a fan of Rev!Mabel so that might be contributing to how I portray her. (Everyone's a little biased, it's a fact)
> 
> Anyway, second chapter will be when we really start to see a/b/o dynamics, as Pacifica will be presenting alpha!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, and feel free to point out any errors.


End file.
